creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussionsfaden:JGLP/@comment-16636166-20130923150321
(sorry, dass keine Absätze drin sind: versuchs trotzdem zu lesen, okay :D) Endlich. Endlich würde es sich entscheiden. Darauf hatte ich schon so lang gewartet! Erwartungsfreudig leckte ich mir die Lippen, schloss die Augen und versuchte die aufbrausende Freude in mir zu unterdrücken, die sich in Form von unmerklichem Vibrieren meldete. Übers ganze Gesicht strahlend fiel ich meiner Freundin Amy um den Hals. Ihre Haut war ganz warm, ich konnte regelrecht fühlen, wie ein lebendiges Herz irgendwo dadrin schlug. Sie kicherte. „Hey, Amber!“ Sie erwiderte die Umarmung und es füllte mich mit Sicherheit, als sie mich gar nicht mehr loslassen wollte. „Ich freu mich ja schon so!“ Na ich erst, liebe Amy! Ich antwortete nichts, mir wäre nichts außer ein paar geheuchelten Worten, die ich mir auf die Schnelle aus dem Teil in meinem Hirn mit der Aufschrift „Smalltalk“ sowieso nichts eingefallen. Dabei wollte ich doch nicht mehr lügen. Das sollte alles heute ein Ende haben. Amy rückte ihre Brille zurecht und deutete einen Hüpfer an, indem sie sich für einige Augenblicke auf die Zehenspitzen stellte. „Also ehrlich gesagt hatte ich ein paar Bedenken, darüber, dass wir im Wald picknicken wollen. Du weißt schon, die ganzen Insekten und so“ Sie erhielt das strahlend weiße Lächeln aufrecht. Sie hatte in ihrer Kindheit eine Zahnspange gehabt. Ich nicht. Meine Zähne waren perfekt. „Weißt du, ich hab gedacht, das würde wie in unserer Kindheit erinnern. Erinnerst du dich, als wir immer mit unseren Puppen und auf der einen Lichtung waren?“ Sie brach in einen Lachanfall aus, krümmte sich etwas und hielt die Hand vor den Mund. Ihre Augen waren vor Lachen so zusammengekniffen, dass ich ihre wunderschönen haselnussbraunen Iriden gar nicht mehr sehen konnte. „Ach ja stimmt, mit den Kindergarten, nicht wahr?! Man, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du das noch weißt!“ Ich stimmte in ihr unbeschwertes Gelächter mit ein. Es war diesmal nicht unecht, so wie bei allen anderen, die ich kannte. Es war echt und ich war so glücklich, Amy endlich wieder zu sehen. Meine Amy. Meine geliebte Amy. Wie dumm und naiv wir doch in unserer Kindheit waren. Mir ist im Gedächtnis haften geblieben, dass ich der festen Überzeugung war, dass meine Puppe echt war und ich sie pflegen musste, damit sie mir nicht den Kopf abbiss. Das habe ich zumindest immer geglaubt. Das kam daher, dass ich einmal von meiner Fantasie hereingelegt wurde und sie mir vorgegaukelt hatte, das eine Auge meiner Puppe hätte mir zugeblinzelt. Was Amy damals über unsere Ausflüge gedacht hatte, wusste ich nicht. Ich wusste nur, dass ich meine Puppe vermeintlich zufriedenstellen wollte. Vielleicht war es auch ganz gut gewesen. Es ließ mich so normal wirken. So normal wie andere Kinder in diesem Alter. Aber das alles war jetzt vorbei und ich war mit 19 grade so aus dem Teenageralter in mein Erwachsensein geschlittert. „Gehen wir gleich los?“, wollte sie wissen, mittlerweile hatten wir uns wieder beruhigt. Ich wurde aus meinen wunderbaren Gedanken gerissen, obwohl ich gerade so darin versunken war, dass ich nie wieder auftauchen wollte. Ich bückte mich und hob den Korb hoch, den ich dort abgestellt hatte, als ich vor einer Viertelstunde auf das Taxi gewartet hatte, dass Amy zu mir bringen sollte. Dieses war mittlerweile schon wieder – Massen an Staubwolken aufwirbelnd – auf der unbefestigten Straße davongerollt. Ich lächelte. Sehr schön. Dann würden wir von niemandem gestört werden. „Was ist denn da drin?“ Amy war genauso neugierig und optimistisch wie ich sie in Erinnerung hatte. Ach, süße Amy, du lässt mich leiden mit deiner zuckersüßen Stimme. Ich setzte mir den Rest Fröhlichkeit und Aufregung als Maske auf, damit auch sie nicht bemerkte, wie ich innerlich zerfressen wurde von ihrer Unschuld. Ich zog den Korb mit einem Ruck weg, als sie danach greifen wollte; es schepperte leicht darin und ich warf einen kontrollierenden Blick auf den Deckel, der aber, zu meiner Erleichterung, weiterhin fest verschlossen war. „Is ne Überraschung!“, gab ich zurück und grinste. Während wir uns Schritt für Schritt in Bewegung setzten, sprang sie vor mir her und wedelte mit dem Zeigefinger durch die sommerlich warme Luft. „Also wirklich, Amber! Du weißt doch, dass ich viel zu neugierig für Überraschungen bin!“ Diesmal grinste ich nur stumm. Du wirst Augen machen, meine Amy. Um ihrem brennenden Blick auszuweichen, warf ich noch einmal einen Blick zurück. Das Haus, das hinter uns lag und im Schatten des Kirschbaums fast verschwand, es war einmal mein Zuhause gewesen. Früher, so viel früher. In der Zeit, in der mich Amy genau wie heute besucht hatte, um mit mir die Lichtung zu besuchen. Hoffentlich wäre da noch alles so wie damals. Das alte, verfallene Gebäude hatte sich nämlich auch verändert – zerfressen vom Zahn der Zeit, scheinbar schutzlos Wind und Regen ausgeliefert, sobald meine Familie es in meinem 7. Lebensjahr verlassen hatte. Wir waren in die Stadt gezogen, näher zu Amy. Und seitdem war dieses Haus hier verfallen. Flieder blühte überall hinter dem modrigen Gartenzaun, dessen Latten schon zu feuchtem Staub zerfielen, der die Erde düngte. Insekten schwirrten überall herum, mir unbekannte Gewächse wucherten überall, wo die Blumenpracht noch nicht Überhand genommen hatte. „Wohin schaust du?“ Amy versuchte meinem Blick zu folgen. „Ich trauere nur meinem alten Zuhause nach…“, antwortete ich und obwohl ich versuchte, Leichtigkeit und Beschwingtheit in meine Stimme zu legen, klang es trotzdem etwas wehmütig. Die Miene meiner Freundin verdüsterte sich. Ich fühlte ihre Hand auf meiner Schulter. „Ach Amber…ich weiß, dass du diese baufällige Hütte wirklich sehr gern gehabt hast, aber bitte, lass uns jetzt wieder fröhlich sein, okay?“ Sofort flammte Enthusiasmus in mir auf, blitzschnell wechselten meine Gedanken wieder zu dem Thema, über das ich Amy unbedingt aufklären wollte. Sie sollte es erfahren, ich hatte genug gelitten. „Okay!“ Ich nahm lange Schritte und schlenkerte den altmodischen Weidenkorb neben mir her. Das Klappern darin beruhigte mich ungemein, versetzte mich fast in Trance. Lachend hielt Amy mit mir Schritt. „Und, wie geht’s so? Was macht die Familie?“ Sie versuchte, das Gespräch am Laufen zu halten. Nun gut, das sollte mir recht sein. Früher haben wir immer tausend andere Ideen gehabt, über die wir sprechen konnten. Unwichtiges, so wie das Wetter, das neue Spielzeug oder wie doof doch der kleine Bruder war. „Mir? Mir geht’s gut. Fabelhaft sogar“ Das war nicht untertrieben. Alles in mir sehnte sich in freudiger Erwartung nach diesem Nachmittag. „Mum und Dad geht’s auch ganz gut, aber Daniel hat sich neulich wieder mit den Jungs aus seiner Schule geprügelt und einen Verweis kassiert“ Amy riss die Augen auf, ihre Lippen zu einem angedeuteten „Oh“, geformt. Ich sprach von meinem Bruder, meinem Bruder Daniel. Ich hatte ihn gehasst, als wir noch klein waren. Abgrundtief. Aber jetzt war mein Verhältnis zu ihm eigentlich ganz in Ordnung, wir sahen uns nur nicht mehr so oft, seit ich studierte und in einer WG wohnte. „Was ist mir dir?“ Sie wank ab. „Mir könnte es nicht besser gehen. Ich hab jetzt endlich einen Freund, seit zwei Tagen, sein Name ist Emil. Ist das nicht der Hammer?“ Ich stempelte ihren Wasserfall aus Worten mit einem erneuten Lächeln ab, gleichzeitig glühte in mir heiße, blubbernde Eifersucht. Niemand sollte meine Amy haben dürfen. Niemand. Auch kein ach so toller Emil! Ich krallte meine Hand um den Griff des Korbes, um sie notdürftig zur Faust zu ballen. Das würde ich beenden. Heute. Der Weg lag still vor uns da, die heiße Luft erdrückte uns fast. Das Atmen fiel schwer und ich fühlte Schweiß im Nacken. „Hast du schon mal einen Freund gehabt?“, plapperte Amy weiter, aber ich schüttelte nur lustlos den Kopf. „Nope. Bin immer noch Single“, erwiderte ich trocken und seufzte. Das sanfte Klappern holte mich wieder zurück in die Hochstimmung. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich das aushalten würde – diese Hochs und Tiefs meiner Emotionen. Viel Zeit würde mir nicht bleiben. Automatisch beschleunigte ich meinen Schritt, der zwischenzeitlich in ein angenehmes Spaziergängertempo gefallen war. Was krochen wir hier wie Schnecken auf der Landstraße herum? Wir waren doch kein altes Ehepaar mit Krückstock, das nur hergekommen war, um die Aussicht der goldenen Kornfelder und Wiesen zu unserer Linken und Rechten zu bewundern! „Was beeilst du dich denn auf einmal so?“ Amy war hinter mir, nur ein paar Schritte. Immer noch ahnte sie nichts. Zumindest lag da keinerlei Unruhe in ihrer Stimme. Ich würde zwar versuchen, mich zurückzuhalten, wenn es soweit wäre, aber ich konnte nichts versprechen. Es würde mich ins Grab bringen, wenn mein größter Wunsch einfach so an etwas so harmlosen wie Angst ''zerplatzte. „Ich will aus der Hitze raus!“, rief ich zurück, als ich eine Ausrede gefunden hatte und begann zu rennen. „Amber, warte, ich hab die falschen Schuhe für ein Wettrennen an!“, schallte ihre Stimme durch die dicke Luft zu mir her, aber ich drehte mich nicht um. Mit einem fetten Grinsen im Gesicht sprintete ich auf den Wald vor mir zu, pumpte unablässig die süßlich riechende Luft in meine Lungen und stieß sie mit dem Gefühl, dass sie eine feine Zuckergussglasur hinterlassen hatte, wieder aus. Einige Herzschläge lang – einige Takte des Pochens in meiner Brust und des Rauschens in meinen Ohren – hörte ich nichts von meiner Freundin, dann jedoch ertönte ihr Kichern und kurz danach holte sie mit ihren mit Absätzen gespickten Sandalen in den Händen wieder auf. Ich betrachtete sie fasziniert, fast ehrfürchtig, während sie mich vor Lachen prustend mit Leichtigkeit überholte. Amy war schon immer besser im Sport gewesen. Das hatte sich nicht verändert – aber sie selbst schon. Sie war in den letzten Jahren hoch aufgeschossen, die Zahnspange war sie losgeworden und ihr Körper war schon viel mehr der einer Frau als es mir lieb war. Ich wollte für immer das Bild von den zwei kleinen Mädchen, das eine mit Brille und Zahnspange, das andere mit wild zerzausten braunen Haaren und dem Muttermal am Auge, vor mir haben, wenn ich an uns beide dachte. Mir war klar, dass ich während dieser Gedankengänge immer langsamer wurde und dass Amy wie wild winkend am Eingang zu dem Wald auf mich wartete, aber es störte mich nicht. Jetzt gemächlich und in aller Ruhe kam ich nach. Dabei war ich innerlich doch so aufgewühlt! Meine Gefühle hätten nicht unterschiedlicher sein können. So viel stürzte auf mich ein, in so wenigen Sekunden. Wir setzten unseren Weg fort, im Gleichschritt. Auch diese Tatsache brachte uns sekundenlang zum Kichern. Sie war immer noch außer Atem und ich musterte verstohlen ihre Lippen, stellte mir vor, wie es wäre, wenn – „Da vorne ist es!“ Augenblicklich musste ich lächeln und mich erfüllte ein weiterer Faktor von Ruhe. Der Anblick von etwas Vertrautem. Nur ein paar Meter in den Wald, in das smaragdgrüne Blätterdach, geführt von einem mit Schattenflecken übergossenen Weg, befand sich unsere kleine, geheime Lichtung. Nun ja, sie war nicht wirklich ''geheim. Sie hatte aber etwas an sich, dass es mir vorkommen ließ wie ein Geheimnis. Nur ich wusste, was hier passieren würde. Meine Nackenhaare stellten sich auf, bedächtig – meinen Blick auf die Umgebung, nicht auf die Umgebung gerichtet – stolpernd kam ich an einem Platz an, der nur mit ein paar losen Grasbüscheln bewachsen war. Der Boden war dunkel und erdig. Der Duft von Frühling und Sommer stieg daraus auf. Pssssscht, ermahnte ich mich selbst in Gedanken, versucht, meine weit ausschweifende Fantasie nicht allzu weit vordringen zu lassen. Ich wollte mich überraschen lassen und sehen, was meine Kreativität mir zu bieten hatte, wenn es erst einmal soweit war. Jauchzend sprang Amy neben mich. „Das ist ja wohl kaum zu fassen! Hier hat sich wirklich nichts verändert!“ Ja, stimmt, es hätte mir auffallen müssen, dass nichts Auffallendes zu sehen war. Noch nicht einmal Gestrüpp oder irgendwelche losen Äste lagen auf dem Boden herum, selbst das Gras schien nicht gewachsen zu sein in der Zeit, in der wir diesem Ort den Rücken gekehrt hatten. Vorsichtig kramte ich eine ordentlich zusammengefaltete Picknickdecke aus dem Korb heraus, versucht, nichts anderes dabei kaputtzumachen – oder gar Amy einen Blick darauf werfen zu lassen. Es löste Freude in mir aus, als ich sah, dass alles noch da war, nichts kaputtgegangen war. Sehr schön. Es verlief immer noch alles nach Plan. Sobald ich sie in der Hand hatte, wurde mir die Picknickdecke auch schon wieder aus der Hand gerissen und schwungvoll auf dem Boden ausgebreitet. Staub, vorher noch an dem Stoff haftend, breitete sich in der Luft aus. Meine Augen begannen zu jucken, ich drehte mich weg, meine Lider fest zusammengekniffen. „Mach mal vorsichtiger!“, protestierte ich. „Schüttel du deine Decke mal lieber vorher richtig aus! Wann hast du das das letzte Mal gemacht? Als wir noch Kinder waren?“ „So ungefähr“, brachte ich mit schiefem Grinsen hervor. Ausgelassen lachend ließ sich Amy auf der Decke nieder, so als wäre das unsere Zuflucht. Unsere persönliche kleine Zufluchtsstätte, auf der wir Schutz finden konnten. Mit verschwörerischer Miene ließ ich mich auf ihre Höhe hinab, den Korb auf den Knien. „Ich habe auf diesen Augenblick schon sehr lang gewartet, meine liebe Amy“ Meine Stimme war so ruhig. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich so gelassen bleiben könnte bei diesen Worten. Die Spannung in mir wuchs, obwohl die friedliche Szenerie es nicht vermuten lassen würde. Meine Hände lagen auf dem rauen Deckel Korbes, zitterten dabei. „Und? Was hast du jetzt da drin? Essen? Ich hab ja solchen Hunger!“ Ich seufzte. „Es wird nichts zu essen geben, süße Amy“ Ich legte den Kopf schief, wartete auf ihre Reaktion. „Was? Oh…na gut, Emil hat sowieso gesagt, er wollte mir heut Abend was machen. Weißt du, seine Freunde wohnen mit mir in der WG und –“ „Amy, hör auf!“, schrie ich, sie zuckte zusammen, war auf einmal ganz still. Ich rang um Beherrschung. Einmal tief ausatmen, einatmen…gut, jetzt normal weitermachen. „Ich hab dich hierhergebeten, weil ich dir etwas…sagen muss, dass ich dir nicht länger verheimlichen kann“ Ich kaute an meiner Lippe, senkte den Blick. „Und das wäre?“ Sie beugte sich vor, wie als würden wir wie kleine, unerfahrene Teenager über unsere Mitschüler tuscheln und lästern. Ihre Hand lag auf meiner, ich starrte darauf. Ich gab ihr keine Antwort, dafür beschleunigte sich meine Atmung erneut, als ich in den Korb griff und nach dem Gegenstand tastete, den ich suchte. Meine Finger erfühlten einen harten Griff, heraus zog ich die schimmernde Klinge eines Messers. Ihr Atem versagte ihrerseits, als ihr Blick auf die hauchdünne Schneide fiel. Sie schluckte, aber ihr Mund musste genauso trocken wie meiner. Meine Aufmerksamkeit wechselte keine Sekunde lang den Fokus. Mir war das Funkeln in ihren Augen, als sie den kalten Stahl, der sich an meine Hand schmiegte, musterte, nicht entgangen. „Es ist nur so…ich will dein Blut“ Sie hob zu sprechen an, aber ich kam ihr zuvor. „Wenn du versuchst, wegzulaufen, werde ich dich töten. Wenn du versuchst, jemand anderen auf uns aufmerksam zu machen, dann wird dir das nicht gelingen. Hier ist niemand. Niemand kommt hierher. Ich will dir nur eins sagen, Amy…meine liebe, süße Amy: meine Gefühle für dich waren schon immer von diesem Verlangen geprägt. Ich kann einfach nicht anders. Bitte, unsere Freundschaft soll davon nicht beeinträchtigt werden, wie ich für dich fühle. Aber ich leide, wann immer ich dich sehe und du nicht weißt, wie sehr es mich doch zerreißt, nicht einen Tropfen von dir abzubekommen…Wenn du das hier nicht willst, dann sag es mir. Dann können wir das alles hier vergessen.“ Ich hielt den Atem an. Was würde sie dazu sagen? Amy war erstarrt. Regungslos. Vorsichtig hob ich die Klinge. „Ich will dir nicht wehtun“, murmelte ich wahrheitsgetreu, fügte aber leise in Gedanken hinzu:'' „Aber ich liebe den Schmerz…“'' Unschlüssig kam ich ihr näher, versuchte, mit der Spitze wenigstens ihre Haut zu berühren. Wie süß ihr Blut doch sein musste. Das Wasser lief mir im Mund zusammen und ich leckte mir erwartungsvoll über die Lippen. Und auf einmal – so plötzlich für mich, dass ich das Messer vor Schreck entsetzt fallen ließ – bewegte sich Amy wieder. Mein erster Gedanke war ein sorgenvolles „Verdammt! Jetzt ist doch alles schief gegangen!“, aber dann bemerkte ich, dass sie mich umarmte. Noch viel fester als bei unserer Begrüßung vorhin, mir wurde die Luft aus den Lungen gepresst. „Oh Amber, darauf hab ich schon so lange gewartet“ Ich erhaschte einen kurzen Blick auf ihre Augen, diese waren mit demselben Glitzern erfüllt wie schon beim Anblick der Waffe, die ich gezogen hatte. Mein Herz setzte aus, weil ich so verdammt noch mal glücklich war. Amy, meine Amy, empfand dasselbe wie ich für Blut? Für Blut und Gewalt? Wie groß – wie klein traf es wohl eher – war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ich auf jemanden wie sie traf? Jemanden wie sie, die ich seit meiner Kindheit kannte, mit der ich unzählige Stunden verbracht hatte, unzählige Briefe und später E-Mails ausgetauscht hatte. Amy musste sich wohl mein Spielzeug geschnappt haben, denn jetzt stach sie sanft mit der Messerspitze in meinen Hals, nicht in meine Luftröhre, aber daneben. Meine Halsschlagader. Ich keuchte auf, fühlte Blut fließen. Aber das Adrenalin, welches meinen Körper mit meinem Blut verließ, sättigte die Schmerzen, die Leiden, die mich ereilen müssten. „Wie oft hast du das schon gemacht?“, wollte ich wissen, legte den Kopf in den Nacken, damit sie leichter entlangritzen konnte. „Wie oft hast du schon andere Menschen aufgeschlitzt?“ Wieder stieß ich die Luft aus meinen Lungen, als sie ihre Lippen auf den Schnitt setzte und mit der Zunge mein Blut leckte. Als sie von mir abließ, waren ihre Lippen, ihre Mundwinkel, blutverschmiert, aber sie lächelte immer noch. Ihre wunderschön weißen Zähne waren von hellroten Schlieren bedeckt. „Noch nie. Lass es uns ausprobieren, bitte!“ Jetzt leckte auch sie sich gierig die Lippen. „Gerne“ Ich tastete nach der Wunde an meinem Hals, an meinen Fingern klebte – wie zu erwarten – Blut, aber es war weniger, als ich gedacht hätte. Immerhin hatte sie mir die Halsschlagader geöffnet. „Ich hab sie nur angeritzt“, ergänzte sie so schnell, als könnte sie meine Gedanken lesen. „So stirbst du nicht“ Ihre Worte und ihr Gesichtsausdruck wirkten beruhigend, wie die eines Arztes, der mir gerade gesagt hatte, dass es doch noch Hoffnung für mich gäbe. Worauf auch immer. Aber in Amys Unterton lag noch etwas…das ein Risiko verkünden ließ. So als unterdrückte sie ein „…so schnell“, am Ende des Satzes zwanghaft, um mich nicht nervös zu machen. Aber das war mir auch egal. Die Wärme um mich herum und die Hitze meines ausströmenden Blutes ließen mich mich wohl fühlen. Ob ihr das auch so ging? Ich wollte ihr dieses Gefühl auch zeigen. Das Messer wechselte den Besitzer, ich hatte es noch nicht einmal nötig, irgendetwas zu sagen. Ich hatte fast schon das Gefühl, die Klinge würde zwischen unseren Händen tanzen, so elegant und schwungvoll bewegten wir sie. Dann hob ich sie erneut. Ich muss gestehen, es wurde mir etwas mulmig zumute, obwohl mein dahinhetzendes Herz auch andere Gründe haben könnte als nur, nun ja…''Nervosität''. Ich hatte keine Angst. Das würde ich mir selbst nicht eingestehen. Amy schüttelte sanft den Kopf, sagte aber weiterhin nichts, danach korrigierte sie die Richtung, in die ich das Messer hielt und setzte es an ihrem rechten Handgelenk an, zwei Finger auf der stumpfen Seite der Klinge. Meine Hand begann erneut zu zittern. „Komm schon, Amber, ich weiß, du schaffst das“ Ein Lächeln huschte mir für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde über die Lippen. Sie hatte mich schon immer aufmuntern und anfeuern können… Als ich jetzt etwas stärker die Schneide auf ihr Handgelenk presste und es dann zur Seite weg zog, war das Ergebnis ein ganz anderes als das Ergebnis an meinem Hals. Frisches Blut sprudelte aus den geöffneten Adern hervor, es hatte den Anschein, als würde es sogar ein bisschen spritzen. Sie hielt mir ihr Handgelenk entgegen. „Probier doch mal!“, forderte sie mich auf und ich unterlag dem Drang, etwas Verbotenes zu tun. Aufregung wallte in einer neuen, hitzigen Welle in mir auf – und doch war ich unsicher. Unmerklich beugte ich mich ihr entgegen. Amy veränderte ihre Haltung nicht, sie blieb standhaft. Eigentlich nahm ich mir vor, ihr für soviel Unterstützung zu danken, aber ich sollte wohl nicht dazu kommen. Vorsichtig tippte ich mit dem Finger in die offene Wunde. „Tut das weh?“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf und ich hob ab, sodass ein tiefroter Film darauf zurückblieb. Fasziniert betrachtete ich ihr Blut, das jetzt offiziell an meinen Händen klebte. Alles in mir fühlte sich dazu hingezogen, es war die Erfüllung all meiner Träume und irgendwie erschreckte es mich, dass sich mir diese Chance so offen darbot. Eher zögerlich – unschlüssig darüber, ob ich jetzt träumte oder nicht – wanderte mein Finger in meinen Mund, wo ich zum ersten Mal einen Hauch von Geschmack wahrnahm. Es war schwierig zu beschreiben, bei einer so kleinen Kostprobe. Das Metallische, das man sonst immer wahrnahm, war zwar auch da und es störte mich, aber es war nicht zu schlimm, als dass ich mich dem Blut angewidert abgeneigt hätte. Denn das, was ich danach wusste, war, dass ich mehr wollte. „Mehr“, flüsterte ich dieses Wort, gierig, verlangend, fast gekrächzt. Ich war süchtig danach. Amy hatte immer noch nichts dagegen und so leckte ich meine Lippen erstmals auf ihre offene Wunde. Das Ergebnis war eine totale Reizüberflutung. Fast zeitgleich keuchte ich auf und ließ von ihr ab. Dass es so gut sein würde, gleichzeitig ihre zarte Haut unter meinen rissigen Lippen, den Puls, der immer weiter frisches, neues, wohltätiges Blut in meine Richtung pumpte, zu fühlen, die angenehme Wärme des Blutes, das Wissen, dass ich reines Leben schluckte und den Geschmack wahrzunehmen, der tatsächlich für mich mehr süßlich als anders war, das hätte ich nicht gedacht. Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass ich so etwas wahrnehmen könnte. Das Blut löste etwas in mir aus, mit Euphorie war das nicht mehr zu beschreiben. Ich war geradezu high. Mein Blick war verschleiert, als ich wieder zu Amy hochblickte und mir großzügig die Reste aus dem Gesicht leckte. „Kannst du das auch fühlen?“ Mein Herz schlug nicht mehr, es vibrierte nur noch. „Jetzt hast du es endlich begriffen“ Schmunzelnd legte Amy eine Hand auf meine Schulter, so als gratuliere ein Meister seinem Schüler. Etwas verwirrt sah ich sie an. „Woher kennst du den Geschmack von Blut?“ Bereitwillig drehte sie ihr anderes, unverletztes Handgelenk um. Dort waren blasse Narben zu sehen, in geraden Strichen, aber sie ließen die Adern darunter unnatürlich blass wirken. „Es gab mal eine Zeit, in der ich nicht wusste, was ich tun sollte. Letztlich hat sich herausgestellt, dass diese Verzweiflung wohl das Beste war, was mir je passiert war“, berichtete sie ernst und ich brauchte mindestens zwei Sekunden um zu verstehen, dass sie sich geritzt hatte. Amy. Meine Amy…hatte sich umbringen wollen? „Mach ich dir Angst?“ Obwohl die Worte vermutlich besorgt klingen sollten, waren sie einzig und allein mit einem Lächeln gesprochen und in ihren Augen lag das herausfordernde Funkeln, dass für mich soviel hieß, dass wenn ich wirklich mit „Ja“ antworten sollte, ich sie enttäuscht hätte. Trotzdem verneinte ich rasch. „Ich…hab mir nur gerade vorgestellt, was passiert wäre, wenn…du damals tatsächlich gestorben wärst…dann hätte es diesen Tag hier nie gegeben“ Das war zwar auch ein Gedanke von mir, aber eigentlich scharte sich die meiste Aufmerksamkeit meines Hirns um die Frage, wann ''sie das gemacht hatte. Und wie sie mir so etwas hätte antun können. Und darum, warum mir die Narben noch nie aufgefallen waren. Auf unserem Weg hierher, beispielsweise. Als sie an mir vorbeigerannt war, hatte ich sie doch so genau gemustert. Ein unangenehmer Verdacht stieg in mir auf, ich musste schlucken und das Metallische von den gelösten Resten Blut in meinem Mund nahm plötzlich Überhand und schmeckte abscheulich. Konnte es vielleicht sogar sein, dass ich all das, was mir an Amy nicht gefiel, die ganze Zeit verdrängt hatte? Dass ich die Veränderung nicht hatte wahrnehmen wollen, die sich zwischen unserer Kindheit und unserem Erwachsensein abgespielt hatte? Ich wollte nicht wahrhaben, dass ich immer noch dieselbe und sie bereits von der Raupe zum Schmetterling gewechselt war. „Ich hätte damals nicht gedacht, dass du genauso auf Blut abfährst wie ich. Ich war verzweifelt deswegen. Ich war verzweifelt, weil ich anders war“, erzählte sie ruhig, so ruhig, als wäre es ihr fast gleichgültig. Aus irgendeinem Grund musste ich lächeln. „Wie Vampire“, kicherte ich. „Wir sind wie Vampire“ Irgendwie ließ sich auch Amy anstecken. „Ach Amber…ich versuche hier ernst zu bleiben und du schweifst alle zwei Sekunden ab!“ „Was soll ich schon anderes machen? Du hast mir gerade meinen größten Wunsch erfüllt“ Sie seufzte. „Ich bin so froh, dass ich dir diesen Gefallen tun durfte“ Sie umarmte mich und ich liebte das Gefühl der Wärme, dass sie mit vermittelte. Ein Beschützer, ein Partner, jemand, bei dem ich wusste, dass ich nicht alleine war. Ich bemerkte erst, dass sie das Messer immer noch oder schon wieder in ihrer Hand hatte, als mich ein sanftes Ziepen in meinem Nacken darauf hinwies. Es kitzelte und reflexartig schüttelte ich mich. Sie war noch nicht gewillt, mich loszulassen, mich aus ihrer so wunderbar wohligen Umarmung zu entlassen. Immer mehr scheinbar präzise – und nicht wahllos – gesetzte Schnitte musterten meinen Nacken und das Gefühl, wie das Blut meinen Rücken hinabfloss, bereitete mir eine Gänsehaut. Meine Augenlider flatterten, ich verlor mich fast in diesem Beweis von Vertrauen für mich, ich verlor mich in der von dem Duft süßlichen Blutes angereicherter Luft und ich verlor mich in der Tatsache, dass ich eigentlich verblutete. „Zieh dir mal deine Jacke aus“ „Was?“ Ich schreckte auf, war abgedriftet. Ganz weit, ganz tief, nur noch auf die spezielle Behandlung fixiert gewesen. „Zieh dir deine Jacke aus – ich weiß ja noch nicht einmal, weshalb du überhaupt eine anhast.“ Als sie sich mir als mein Kissen entzog, war ich gezwungen, wieder eigenständig zu sitzen und erschauerte, als ein weiterer Tropfen Blut meine Härchen kitzelte, sobald ich meinen Rücken begradigte. Ich sah an mir herab, sah Blut an meinen Händen. Ich hatte aber tatsächlich eine Jacke an – nur so ein dünnes Strickjäckchen, aber…ich weiß nicht…vielleicht war es mir formell nötig vorgekommen. Es kam mir wie eine Ausrede vor, die ich suchte, etwas möglichst Logisches, etwas, das Nahe lag. Aber der wirkliche Grund war mir entfallen. Verblüfft, erstaunt, vielleicht auch etwas verwirrt streifte ich die überflüssige Baumwolle ab. Amy hatte keine Jacke an, warum auch? Es waren ja schließlich an die 30°C im Schatten. Dafür trug sie ein pinkes Top, es stach mir immer ins Auge, sobald ich einen Blick darauf warf. „Komm, gib mir deinen Arm“ Gedankenversunken erfüllte ich ihre Bitte und nahm die Behandlung, die sie in meinem Nacken begonnen und jetzt hier weiterführte, beiläufig wahr. Wie eine Katze, die gestreichelt wurde, aber eigentlich schlafen wollte. Ich hatte Amys Kleidungsstil schon immer geliebt. Sie schien immer so passend angezogen zu sein. So unfehlbar. Ich fühlte mich daneben immer…schlechter. Weil ich wusste, dass sie mehr Blicke auf sich zog als ich es je schaffen würde. Darum beneidete ich sie manchmal, darum sah ich sie als Vorbild, als Idol, als etwas, an das ich mich klammern konnte. Mein Kompass, mein Horizont, mein Gewissen. Wir hatten kurzzeitig wieder Abstand zwischen uns gebracht, aber jetzt legte ich meinen Kopf an ihre Schulter und genoss, was für sadistische Gräueltaten sie mir antat. An meinem Oberarm wurden die Schnitte immer tiefer und ich zitterte, nicht aus Angst, nicht aus Schmerz, einfach nur, weil ich es liebte. Ich verband damit…eine gewisse Art von Liebkosung, eine gewisse Art von Aufmerksamkeit…nur für mich. Für mich ganz allein. Ich schmiegte mich noch enger an meine Freundin. Sie führte ihre Arbeit fort, von meinem Arm bis zu meinem Schlüsselbein, welches sie mit langen, tiefen Furchen überzog. Dort floss das Blut tropfenweise in meinen Ausschnitt, was zusätzlich eine Wallung meiner Gefühle hervorrief. Amy schnitt nie so tief, dass das Blut in Strömen floss, sie schien nie wirklich eine Ader zu erwischen, außer am Anfang, als sie mein Halsschlagader angeritzt hatte. Die Zeit verfloss so träge, wie man es an einem Sommertag erwartete, an dem jeder zu faul war, sich auch nur eine kleine Erfrischung zu gönnen. An diesem Tag mochte ich die Wärme, normalerweise hasste ich sie, weil sie meistens mein Aussehen ruinierte, wenn ich total verschwitzt war, aber heute ließ ich sie ihre wunderbare Decke um mich hüllen und ihre mütterliche Eindringlichkeit an mich heran. Die Situation änderte sich erst, als sie auch mit meinem anderen Arm fertig war, der nun entstellt, aber nicht minder von zauberhaftem Blut bedeckt war. Dann nämlich drückte sie mir den Griff der Klinge in die Hand, strich mir am Hals entlang und kitzelte mich mit ihrem sanften Atem am Ohr. „Jetzt bist du dran. Mach was draus“ Es war eine Verlockung, sie verführte mich wie eine Schlange, wollte dass ich so weit ging, wie es nur möglich war, so weit, dass ich aus dem Paradies, aus dieser Situation, aus diesem nun schlagartig viel besseren Leben, herausgeworfen wurde. Ich hatte bis dahin nicht darüber nachgedacht, was danach mit uns passieren würde. Irgendwie hatte ich mich wohl immer damit abgelenkt, dass wir es zu einem Arzt schaffen würden, aber langsam wurde mir bewusst, dass dieser uns nach entsprechender Versorgung sofort in die Psychiatrie stecken würde. Aber ich wollte nicht aufhören, selbst wenn man es mir verbieten würde, ich würde weiter mit Amy spielen. Bevor wir diese Möglichkeit überhaupt in Betracht ziehen konnten, mussten wir es erst einmal zu dem nächsten Sanitäter schaffen. Und das würde schwierig werden. Ich würde solange weitermachen, bis es nicht mehr weiter ging und ''hier ''würde uns garantiert erst jemand finden, wenn unsere Leichen schon längst verblutet waren. Aber…vielleicht war der Tod gar keine so schlechte Option. Mit Amys Blut, mit meinem Blut, in ihren Armen. Ja, ich glaube, so wollte ich sterben. Und da entschied ich mich dafür, alles auf eine Karte zu setzen. „Ich will Blut spritzen sehen“, meinte ich, den Blick genauso trüb und verschleiert in eine unsichtbare Ferne gerichtet wie auch sie. „Dann musst du heftiger zustoßen“ Sanft zwang sie mich, ihr in die Augen zu sehen, voll von warmem, pulsierenden Vertrauen, als sie ihr Handgelenk auf die blutverschmierte Picknickdecke legte. Einen Augenblick lang hatte ich nur Augen für die dunkelroten Flecken, die feucht in der gierigen Sommersonne glitzerten. Hatten wir wirklich schon so viel Blut verloren? Die Zweifel und die Bedenken über den Tod kamen wieder in mir hoch, aber ich verdrängte sie. „Was ist?“ „Nichts“ Ich schüttelte den Kopf, um die Gedanken zu vertreiben. Dann hob ich das Messer erneut, höher diesmal, bis über unser beiden Köpfe. „Ist das wirklich in Ordnung für dich?“ Gerade jetzt plagten mich Gewissensbisse, aber die unzähligen Schnitte hatte sie mit Genuss zugefügt. Und ich hätte jederzeit dasselbe getan. Wieso? Es ergab doch gar keinen Sinn, dass ich jetzt wieder die Lust an Schmerz verlor… „Du hast dich noch immer nicht überwunden?“ Ich wollte verneinen, weil ich diese eigentlich doch so fatale Schwäche nicht zugeben wollte, aber letzten Endes nickte ich. „Schließ die Augen. Danach wirst du dich besser fühlen, glaub mir“ Einen Augenblick lang betrachtete ich sie – und zwar nicht durch den Schleier meines Rausches, der mir allen Sinn für die Realität nahm, sondern klar und genauso blutbefleckt wie sie wirklich vor mir kniete. Ohne dass ich es bemerkte, krachte die Klinge herunter und ich zuckte, als warmes Blut bis an meine Wangen gelangte. Was war passiert? Das war wie ein Reflex gewesen…ihr Anblick machte mich also willig…oder zumindest willig''er ''gegenüber dieser Tätigkeit. Ich grinste und leckte mir über die Lippen, leckte einen nahegelegen Blutstropfen ab. Wunderbar warm und auf die Amy-Weise süßlich. Meine Unternehmungslust war schlagartig wieder ausgebrochen. Wie eine Wilde ließ ich das Messer auf verschiedene Stellen ihres Arms hinuntersausen. Und jedes Mal mehr Blut, mehr Blut, mehr wundervolles wundervolles Blut…Und jedes Mal noch mehr tiefe Kerben und Löcher, die ich hinterließ. Alles, was sie tat, war einmal – ein einziges Mal bloß – eine der Wunden auszulecken und danach angespannt zu keuchen, wann immer ein normaler Mensch nur noch geschrien hätte. Ich wusste, dass es ihr gefiel – das es ihr gefallen ''musste -, sonst hätte sie mich nicht so weit gehen lassen. Wir waren wohl beide irre, jedenfalls fühlte ich mich so, weil ich mir bewusst war, dass die „Normalen“ uns für irre halten würden. Aber was war so falsch daran, dass wir Freude empfanden, Spaß hatten, wenn wir mit Blut in Kontakt kamen. Ich arbeitete mich Amys Arm hoch, die Zähne zusammengebissen, immer rücksichtsloser werdend, immer grober zustechend. Ein mir unbekannter Instinkt krallte sich die Oberhand meiner Besinnung und so kam mein wirkliches Bewusstsein erst wieder durch, als ich müde wurde. 1. Müde vor Erschöpfung, mein Arm tat weh. 2. müde vor Blutverlust, der mich erneut langsam abdriften ließ. Meine Freundin lag mittlerweile und hatte unzählige Messerstiche unterhalb des Halses hatte. Jetzt auf einmal sah ich ihr an, wie sie sich bereits zwang, wachzubleiben. Ihre Brille lag neben uns auf der hartgebackenen Erde, zersprungen und bedeckt von einer leichten Staubschicht. Schwer atmend ließ ich das Messer fallen. „Was ist passiert?“, fragte ich, half ihr auf. Amy lächelte immer noch. „Du hast dich wohl etwas übernommen, was?“ Verlegen senkte ich den Blick, senkte den Kopf, aber sie hob mein Kinn an. „Ist doch nicht so schlimm. Genauso hab ich mir das vorgestellt“ Kichernd umarmten wir uns. „Wie lange haben wir noch?“, flüsterte ich, war so nah an ihrem Ohr, dass sie mich verstanden haben musste. Sorge um sie war in mir aufgestiegen, obwohl mich das unendlich viele Blut ablenkte, sagte mir mein Logikverständnis, dass die Hoffnung auf Rettung für uns in weiter, nebulöser Ferne lag. Sie bedeutete mir, sie loszulassen, dann warf sie mit gerunzelter Stirn einen Blick auf die Armbanduhr, die sie aus einer Tasche kramte, wischte ein paar Mal darüber, so als würde auch dort das Blut alles mit seinen Schlieren bedecken und verschleiern. „Ich kann nur schätzen…“, Ihre Stimme klang brüchig und mir fiel ein Schnitt auf, der quer über ihren Hals verlief. In mir stieg der Gedanke auf, dass ich in diesem Anfall auch ihre Stimmbänder beeinträchtigt haben könnte. Das Sprechen jedenfalls schien ihr wehzutun. „…aber lange dauert es nicht mehr. Vielleicht noch fünf Minuten, wenn wir warten“ Ich streckte mich und die zerschnittene Haut an meinem Nacken spannte sich, ziepte etwas. Es tat mir trotzdem gut. „Ich will aber nicht warten. Ich will nicht warten, bis mein, bis dein Blut zu einem hässlichen braunen Farbfleck eintrocknet.“ Sie lachte. „Na gut. Dann lass es uns anders machen“ Unmerklich wanderte mein Blick zu der Picknickdecke, auf der sich tatsächlich schon dunkle, jetzt nicht mehr glänzende Blutstropfen befanden. „Wie lange sind wir schon hier?“, lenkte ich vom Thema ab. Mein Zeitgefühl trog mich völlig: wenn es nach mir ginge, wären Stunden vergangen und die Zeit trotzdem stehengeblieben. „Eine knappe Viertelstunde“ Ich hob die Augenbrauen. „Erst?“ „Naja…es war eine Viertelstunde voll von Dingen, für die ich dir Danke sagen möchte“ Ich hielt den Atem an. Amy bedankte sich doch nicht bei mir. Das tat sie nur so selten. Und meistens für nichtige Dinge, wie dafür, dass ich ihr früher in der 2. Klasse mal einen Kleber ausgeliehen hatte. Aber für diesen Akt von Verzweiflung und Idiotie dankte mir Amy? „Und ich will hier mit dir sterben. Und nur mit dir. Mit niemand anderem. In unserem Blut“ Ihre Augen funkelten bei dem letzten Wort. Ich liebte dieses Funkeln. Es zeigte mir, dass Amy lebendig war, dass sie Emotionen verarbeitete und dass ihr etwas wichtig war. Wenn meine Augen so funkeln würden, dann würden sie das tun, wann immer ich Amy sah. Meine Amy. „Also dann.“ Sie fingerte in ihrer Tasche herum und zog – zu meinem Erstaunen – ebenfalls ein Messer. Zwar kein Küchenmesser wie ich eines mitgebracht hatte, aber ein Klappmesser. Vielleicht zur Selbstverteidigung. Vielleicht für solche Zwecke. Mit einem leisen Schnippen förderte sie die knapp 10 Zentimeter lange Klinge zu Tage, bei dem Geräusch zuckte ich zusammen und wurde aus meiner Faszination für ihre alleinige Anwesenheit gerissen. „Dir ist hoffentlich auch klar, dass uns nichts anderes übrig bleiben wird, als unser Leben zu beenden, oder?“ Langsam nickte ich. Sie hatte die Lösung ausgesprochen, wobei ich mich die ganze Zeit mit den verschiedenen Lösungswegen gekämpft. Sie hatte es auf den Punkt gebracht und irgendwie war ich mir wohl schon immer im Klaren darüber gewesen, dass es irgendwann zwangsläufig dazu kommen würde. Sie hielt mir mein eigenes Messer entgegen, gedankenverloren nahm ich es, mein Blick hing nur in ihrem Gesicht. Ich wollte ihr Aussehen so lange wie möglich behalten. „Lass es uns gleichzeitig machen. Ich kann mich nicht selbst umbringen“ Ich atmete tief ein, merkte daran, dass der sanfte, gezielt wirkende Druck mir bereits jetzt den Atem nahm, dass sie schon wieder begonnen hatte, dass sie den ersten Schritt getan hatte. Ihr Klappmesser, obwohl kleiner als meine Klinge, vermutlich doch mit derselben Wirkung, lag an meiner Kehle. „Na komm schon“ Automatisch, wie auf ein Kommando, setzte ich auch mein Messer an ihrem Hals an. Ein Schlucken rang sich mir ab. Das alles sollte noch nicht enden. Ich hatte doch gerade erst angefangen. „Nein, bitte nicht weinen“ Sie klang flehentlich. Ich weinte? Verdutzt tastete ich nach den paar salzigen Tropfen, die mir unerwartet erschienen. Irgendwie unpassend. Wir hatten diesen Weg doch selbst gewählt. „Sorry“ Mitfühlend legte sie den Kopf schief. „Also…es war schön, dass wir diese Zeit miteinander verbringen konnten“ Sie verstärkte den Druck der Waffe in ihrer Hand und irgendwie wusste ich, dass das mein Zeichen war. Ich tat dasselbe bei ihr. Diesmal spürte ich Schmerz, aber er war nicht dort, wo er sein sollte. Es war nicht der Schmerz, den man empfand, wenn einem der Hals aufgeschlitzt wird. Es war das Gefühl, wenn man Sehnsucht nach einem Moment hat. Etwas vermisste und es nicht loslassen wollte. Dazu hatte ich das Bild von Amy im Kopf, bei ihr konnte ich sehen, wie sich die Schneide tief in das hell- bis dunkelrote Fleisch grub. Sobald ich einzuatmen versuchte, ereilte mich stattdessen ein Kratzen, das mich daran hinderte. Gut, meine Luftröhre war vermutlich verletzt. Ich ließ das Messer fallen, zu einem Klappern kam es nicht, aber zu diesem Ton, den man davon kannte, wenn etwas Metallisches dumpf auf einem Textil aufkam. Noch im gleichen Augenblick tat es diesmal Amy mir gleich und wir lagen uns heulend in den Armen. „Ich will noch nicht gehen“, wimmerte ich, immer wieder, immer wieder. Wir hatten dieses Schicksal selbst gewählt, mir war klar, dass es die im Anbetracht der Situation beste Lösung war, aber ich war innerlich immer noch so stur zu glauben, es gäbe einen anderen Ausweg. Die Müdigkeit, die mich sowieso irgendwann übermannt hätte, ließ mich verstummen. „Ist schon gut. Alles wird gut“, raunte sie mir mit ihren letzten Worten zu, dann hörte ich nur noch auf den schwachen Herzschlag, mit dem sich ihr Blut über meinen Körper und mein Blut über ihren Körper verteilte und ergab mich der Wärme, die mich so sanft wie möglich in einen erholsamen, tiefen Schlaf fallen ließ. Es war vermutlich schon immer mein größter Wunsch, mit Amy meine letzte Zeit zu verbringen. Nur mit Amy. Mit meiner Amy. Für mich war es in Ordnung, so mein Leben zu beenden. Ich konnte mir nichts Schöneres vorstellen. Diese Geschichte widme ich zwei Personen aus meinem Leben, in deren Gegenwart ich mich meistens genauso fühle wie die Protagonistin. Das macht mich zum eigentlich Gruseligen dieser Geschichte. Hätte ich nicht die Angst, abgewiesen zu werden oder die Tatsache, unter den Verhältnissen unserer Zivilisation und somit den Konsequenzen einer solchen Tat zu leiden, hätte ich schon längst das gewagt, was Amber an meiner Stelle schon vollführt hat.